


Wherever You Are

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [108]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Decisions, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Tezuka had a choice: prestige in Berlin or status quo in Tokyo. However, Tokyo offered him something Berlin never could; Atobe was there.





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. The inspired work is, alas, unavailable because it's posted in a locked community. However, if you do have access to the sf_afterhours community, it can be found [here](https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/1614.html?thread=148814#cmt148814).

They meet in all sorts of places for their little trysts. Atobe feeds on the thrill of public places, just a breath away from being discovered. Whether it’s in a filthy alley or a public restroom with only a stall door standing between them and an audience. 

Atobe’s favorite, however, is his office. Its wide windows dominating almost the entire wall, anyone who can see up into the fourth floor can catch a glimpse of Atobe fucking the back of Tezuka’s throat or otherwise. 

Today is one of those days. Twin fists knot into Tezuka’s hair while he is sprawled over the top of Atobe’s desk, with its owner’s cock pounding into him at a punishing clip. The force of it is borderline painful, but they both know that’s how Tezuka likes it. 

Lately, Atobe has done all sorts of exploring in his quest to find that measure of satisfaction Tezuka is unwilling to afford him. The one thing he wants more than anything is to shake Tezuka’s control until he can’t help but cry out Atobe’s name. Not the surname, but his given one. However, after years of their on-and-off bouts of sex, Tezuka hasn’t said it once and Atobe is very much aware of that.

The corners of Tezuka’s lips twitch upward while Atobe’s pace breaks down to an erratic thrash. Come coats his insides, leaving Tezuka an aching mess when Atobe pulls out. His own arousal his rock hard and begging to be touched, and as he always does, Atobe delivers. His lips wrap around the head, and he sheaths almost the entire length in one motion. 

Atobe’s eyes meet Tezuka’s over the plane of his belly, sweat soaked tendrils of hair clinging to his forehead as he never breaks that heady gaze. Tezuka comes into the back of Atobe’s throat, and his mouth waters when Atobe licks at every stray droplet until it gathers on his tongue.

It’s another thing Atobe likes, making sure Tezuka can taste himself on Atobe’s lips, on his breath. While he’ll never be enthused by the taste of come, his own or otherwise, even Tezuka can’t deny the appeal of that scrap of closeness that it brings to hide some of the tawdriness of it all.

Dropping into his luxurious office chair, Atobe tugs Tezuka into his lap and lazily feathers kisses to the column of his throat. “Kunimitsu,” he whispers against Tezuka’s slowly waning pulse.

Heavy with satisfaction, Tezuka leans into Atobe’s ministration and nuzzles the soft cotton fabric of Atobe’s shirtsleeves. 

Today is the deadline for Tezuka to choose his posting in his own job. His boss had given him the morning off to weigh his decision, and Tezuka chose to spend that time with Atobe. If there’s a reason to take the position offered him in Tokyo rather than the slightly more illustrious one in Berlin, Atobe is the only one he can’t make provisions for. 

They can visit one another or video chat, of course, but their days of showing up at each other’s apartments and working out the triumphs or the frustrations of the day on one another would be over. Tezuka hasn’t told Atobe about this decision yet, but knowing Atobe, it’s likely he is already aware of it. Atobe is just like that.

Atobe’s fingers gently trace up and down his spine, and Tezuka’s breath stalls in his chest. As full of bravado and swagger as Atobe is, there is always that silken vein of tenderness beneath the imperious demeanor. It’s soft and aberrant compared to its owner, and as far as Tezuka knows, he is the only one who sees it. 

If he leaves, Tezuka will probably never see it again. They might have sex when they’re both in the same neighborhood, but it won’t be this. 

There’s only one decision to make, one thing left to do.

“Keigo,” Tezuka murmurs, and Atobe’s hands still. 

He reels back in his chair and locks his gaze with Tezuka’s, wide-eyed. “You actually said it.”

Tezuka quirks a brow and harrumphs. “And?”

Atobe’s slightly unsteady hands reach up to frame Tezuka’s face, and he brings their lips together for a whisper of a kiss that still tastes like come but is sweet nonetheless.

Neither of them declare their love; it’s written in their sighs and their names and those little things they do for each other. Things like passing up an incredible job because the price is too high, or clearing an entire morning just to make room for a goodbye one hopes he won’t have to say.

Tezuka isn’t sure what took him so long to decide. It was always going to be this.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is a pun/joke. Please tell you you get it haha.


End file.
